Silver Millennium, Rui's Story
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: I am Crowned Princess Tsukiah Selene Rui of the Moon Kingdom. I am Selene Rui, the forgotten heiress. I am Rui, the girl who might as well be dead...
1. Introdution

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; Naoko Takeuchi does. I did, however, create Rui and the other OC's in this fan fiction. I also created the Galacxian language used in this fan fiction.

Sailor Moon SM (Silver Millennium)  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Introduction

I don't suppose you know me; even my family doesn't know me, but then again, it's not as if they ever tried. I am, or rather I _was_, Crowned Princess Selene Rui of the White Moon Kingdom. Now I am just Rui, _elder princess_ of the White Moon Kingdom. They plan to give the crown to _her_ instead.

You see, not long ago, almost all the citizens of the Sol System would have thought that I led the perfect life even though I did not deserve one. They would have spoken among themselves, said that I was a changeling, that I wasn't truly my mother's daughter. I didn't bear my mother's mark, you see. Mother's mark was a silver crescent moon; mine was a red, four pointed sun, like Father's, and it was unheard of for a girl to bear her father's planetary symbol.

Now, they don't even remember me, not when they've got _her _to admire. _They all_ admire my _sister_ _almost_ as much as they hated me. I might as well be dead; it would take my parents a long, long time to even notice I was gone. I bet they'd actually be pleased if I died, as long as they still had _her_.

However, I'm rushing ahead of myself now. I suppose I'd better begin at the beginning. So, I, Rui, shall tell you the story of my life…


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One 

The first seven years of my life were probably the happiest years of my life. My parents actually seemed to love me; after _she_ was born, they didn't even like me.

I had been very nervous before _she_ was born. Mama and Papa had told me that they would still love me when _she_ arrived: liars.

I will always remember the day _she_ was born. At the time, I was naïve enough to be happy that she was there, that I was an Onee. I soon learned better though…

By the standards of the Terran Calendar it was the 30th day of June. It was my mother's birthday that day, and I was looking forward to giving her the card I had made her at dinner that night. However, I hadn't seen her all day, and that confused me.

I was sitting by the palace pond, dangling my feet in the water at staring absentmindedly at the fish that had been imported here from Terra- or 'Earth' as the planet was sometimes called. The sun was shining, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and I felt content. I smiled again, and jumped when my father's face appeared in the water beside mine. I turned around, and found my father smiling at me in exactly the same way that his reflection just had.

My father was King Sol of the White Moon Kingdom. He was the youngest son of King Izanagi and Queen Izanami of Solaris. His parents, although royalty, were also immortals, or 'Fea' as they are known in Galaxcian. Now, to clarify this, it is possible for a Fea ruler to die if they choose to do so; that's what my grandparents did, they chose to travel to Sagittarius Zero Star and let the light energy from the Galaxy Cauldron take their star seeds. Fea royalty are rare; I think one of the few planets- other than Solaris- that has ever had a Fea ruler is Ni in the Omni system. Her 'Ginzuishou' or Silver Crystal kept the queen of Ni alive; my _mother _has a ginshouzou, but it's nowhere near as powerful as the Ginzuishou of Ni was. But I digress, I was just saying what happened when my father appeared.

"Selene", he said, calling me by my first name. "Can you come with me now?"

"What for, Papa?" I asked.

"We're going to go and see Mama", he replied, taking my small hand in his.

"Where is Mama? I haven't seen her all day", I said. "Is it because it's her birthday?"

He chuckled, and we walked on in silence through the halls of the palace. I remember everything we saw on the way there; useless details like the fact that it was so bright in the palace that I had to squint to see.

My father took me to the third floor of the palace, and we stopped outside of a pair of high, rosewood doors. He opened the doors and we walked inside. The room we entered was filled with light, and painted entirely in white and silver. The only furnishing was a large bed, in which my mother lay. In her arms was a baby girl with huge blue eyes and a mop of golden hair. This girl also, unlike me, bore the mark of the White Moon.

"Selene, say hello to your baby sister", mother said, and I complied.

"What's her name, Mama?" I asked.

"Serenity Usagi of the White Moon Kingdom", my mother replied.

"Or Serena for short", father added.

"Serena", I repeated the name. Little did I know that I would one day despise that name with all my soul. Little did I know that this girl would grow up to overshadow me, to rob me of my birthrights. Little did I know that this innocent child would one day cause the destruction of our very Kingdom…


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two 

Soon after _she_ was born, my _mother_ held a ball in _her_ honour- _father_ was away at the time, on a diplomatic visit to Neptune. All of the important people from around the Moon were there. Well, almost all…

I remember it so well. Instead of standing with my _mother_ like I used to, I was hiding in the shadows. I had been ignored completely since her birth, and that was the way it would stay forever…

"Congratulations, Queen!" a voice called, and four five-year-old girls in senshi fuku's ran to my _mother_ and _sister_. I glared at them, seething with jealousy; how were they senshi? They were _at least_ two years younger than me!

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus", she smiled, nodding at each of the princess's in turn. "My beautiful Serena's four guardian senshi".

'Guardian senshi?' I thought, frowning. 'Why does _that brat_ get _guardian senshi_? The Star Protectors (1) are supposed to protect the heir to the throne, and that, in this case, is _me_!'

The four girls knelt down in front of my _mother_, and the blonde- Venus- said, "Queen… The day has come. We will protect her until she becomes Queen of either the Moon or any other kingdom".

My _mother_ nodded, and the four senshi stood.

Jupiter, the tallest of the four, gazed lovingly at my _sister_, and said, "She's so kawaii. She's a really chibi baby too".

Queen Serenity chuckled and said, "Serena will grow up fast girls; she'll join you four at practice soon".

I felt tears in my eyes and I sunk to the floor. So, the brat was a Sailor Senshi as well! Why wasn't _I _blessed with the powers of a senshi? I knew even _then _that I was far stronger, both mentally and physically, than she would ever be.

After a while the party was in full swing, but I just sat there in the corner, ignoring- and being ignored by- everyone else there.  
Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically and a shadow descended over the _celebration_. Everyone stopped, startled, and the great, white, marble doors at the far end of the hall boomed open.

A woman of about my _mother's_ age stood in the doorway. Her golden eyes were shaped like cat's-eyes, and showed wisdom far greater than any wisdom my _mother _or any of the others present there could possibly have possessed. Her hair was a waterfall of darkness cascading down to the diamond floor, and, strangely, was styled exactly like mine. Her dress was both black and gold, and showed her slim figure perfectly. She seemed a creature of darkness both in appearance and aura… but her mark was three golden crescent moons; it was amazingly similar to my _mother _and_ sister's_ mark.

The four chibi senshi seemed to sense her demonic aura as well. Venus gasped, and Mars clutched her hands to her forehead, looking as though she was about to faint.

The woman, however, seemed not to notice them; she merely turned to my _mother_, and a bitter travesty of a smile appeared on her deathly pale face.

"Well, Serenity, why did you not let me in on this… _celebration_?" She was oddly soft-spoken, and that chilled my bones to the marrow.

My _mother_ did not reply, but her face became a contorted mask of loathing, her eyes blazing with a fierce hatred that I had never before seen appear on her face.

The woman did not seem to notice the change in my mother's demeanour. She tilted her head to one side and said, "Really, Serenity. The biggest event on the Moon, and you forget about _me_?"

Venus stepped forward and spat, "Tainting our holy place! Who are you?"

The woman laughed. It sounded like the howl of a werewolf and was a complete contrast to her soft, quiet voice. She looked Venus in the eye and said, "I live here too, little one, much as your _Queen_ wishes to deny it".

"You're lying", Jupiter yelled. "A demon like you couldn't survive here!"

The woman shook her head, and Mars spoke. Her voice was faint and unsteady. "It's you, isn't it? Invading our moon! Monstrosity of evil, spreading the darkness!"

My _mother_, foolish as she was, paid no heed to Mars' words. She handed my _sister_ to Venus, stepped towards the woman, and said,

"Nepherina, if you seek peace… I shall welcome you. But I cannot let you bring darkness and evil!"

Nepherina laughed again, and muttered, "Do not be stupid, Serenity. _There is no good or evil_. And you must remember that we share the same origin".

I was puzzled by her words, but as soon as I had time to think about them, she had offered her skeletal claw-like hand to my _mother_. "

"_Queen_… You _need_ darkness… Just lend me your hand… _Welcome _the darkness…"

My _mother _did not respond. Mars responded to her instead, by attacking and yelling "Freakish one! Vanish at once!"

Nepherina laughed as the flame attack simply rebounded off her and fizzled out. She carried on talking as if nothing had happened.

"With the light comes the darkness. The dark _calls_ upon the light… just as the light _calls_ upon the dark!"

"Iie, Nepherina", my _mother_ spat.

"Nani?"

"I said iie, Nepherina", she repeated. "I refuse to join the dark. I will not be deceived by such lies; I am not as weak as you".

Nepherina's face became twisted, more real, more demonic, than the mask it had just been. She threw her hands in front of her, and a jet of darkness erupted, cracking the walls and causing them to crumble. The hall was filled with screams, and it took me a moment to realise them my own voice was among them.

My _mother_ had drawn out the crescent wand and a stream of pure light crashed against the darkness. "Fool", _mother_ hissed, as her light began to defeat Nepherina's darkness. "I shall seal you away. I shall return you, forever, unto the darkness from whence you came!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and Nepherina's dark spirit was sucked into an ornate mirror that had appeared out of nowhere. But the demonic creature was not finished. She yelled, "a gift from me, my _dear_ Serenity!" A black mist shot out of the mirror, and she cackled, "Take it! My beautiful curse! Soon, this kingdom shall cease to exist. The little princess will die before she sees the throne of any planet! This, _Serenity_, is my gift to you!" The black mist hovered above my _sister_, then all was silent, and my _mother _fell to the floor, unconscious.

I asked my_ mother_ many times who that woman, Nepherina, was, but I never managed to get a straight answer from her. All she said was "I once knew Nepherina, or Rini as I called her then. Or at least I thought I did…"

_**(1) Star Protectors. I suppose I should have mentioned this beforehand. The universal language of the Galactic Empire is Galacxian. In Galacxian, Senshi translates as star protectors. The main adversaries of the Senshi were the Sendoma (or 'Darkness Protectors'). **_


	4. Chapter three

  
Chapter three 

Let me skip forward five years. I was twelve, and _she_ was five. She was beautiful even at such a young age, with her peach-coloured skin, blue eyes and long, thick, golden hair in two, ankle length 'ondongos' and pigtails. She was everything I wasn't.

My hair was as long as my _sister's_ but that was where the similarities ended. My eyes were burgundy, my skin was _always_ sickly pale and my hair was fine, wavy, and a silvery shade of lavender that was naturally streaked with crimson. My hair, as I have already mentioned, was kept in a style the same as that of the woman they called Nepherina. And to top it off, I had that hideously conspicuous Solar symbol on my forehead.

At formal balls, she wore white and gold; I, on the other hand, had to wear a black, burgundy and silver dress that made me look even more ill than I usually did.

The party I'm about to tell you about is the party that was held in honour of my _mother _and_ sister's_ birthday. All the planetary royal houses were in attendance; well, all the royal houses _except_ for the Royal house of the Solar Republic -the House of my father- that had broken away from the rest of the kingdom as soon as Father's older brother, Apollo, came to the throne. No expense was spared on _her_ birthday. No, they always remembered it, unlike my birthday that had been forgotten for the past three years in a row; since _she _had been born, I felt as though I was a mere shadow rather than a Crowned Princess.

I stood there, in the corner of the room, watching my _parents'_ boast about how well _she_ had been doing at senshi practice. I snorted; that baka couldn't even fight! Hell, I could fight a thousand times better then she could if I was just given the chance…

I glared venomously in their direction, and was then broken out of my thoughts when someone touched my shoulder. I jumped, spun around, and found myself face-to-face with Crowned Princess Setsuna of Pluto, a. k. a Setsuna, my best, and only, friend. I smiled; I hadn't seen Setsuna for around four Terran months.

Setsuna was the oldest of the Princesses of the Sol system; she was fourteen already and now a Senshi rather than a chibi senshi (1). Her sister, Tama, was eleven, and her other sister, Gemmei, was ten. Setsuna was also on my intellectual level, unlike my _sister_.

"How are you, Rui?" Setsuna asked; she always called me Rui because she knew that I despised being called 'Selene'.

"I'm OK" I replied, shrugging.

Setsuna sighed, and glanced around the ballroom. "Rui, don't lie to me; what's wrong?"

"_Nothing _is wrong Setsuna", I replied.

Setsuna shook her head, sighing. "Rui, come with me", she muttered, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the ballroom and into a courtyard.

"Rui, you'll have you're chance one day", Setsuna sighed, staring out at the Earth. "You'll get what you deserve, and become much more powerful then the others could ever dream of becoming".

"Nani, Setsuna-chan?" I asked, but she did not reply.

She placed an arm around my shoulders and smiled slightly, as if she knew something I didn't. I did not ask any more questions, and we just stood there for a while, in silence, watching the great blue and green marble that was the Earth.

'_**She was fourteen already and now a senshi rather than a Chibi Senshi'. At the time of the Silver Millennia- beginning with the rule of Queen Tsuki, followed by Queen Tsukiko, then Queen Lunetta and finally my mother Queen Serenity-, Senshi were awakened at the age of five. First they were sent to Mercury to study, then to Jupiter, then to Venus, next to Neptune, then to Mars. During the next stage of the training the Senshi are sent to Nemesis (the planet of the Keishi, as it was sometimes called; no female heir had been born to Nemesis for around five generations), then to Pluto, next to Solaris and finally to Uranus. By the time these Chibi Senshi had trained on each planet they would be fourteen, as each course was one year in duration. Keishi (Star Knights, or just Knights as they were often called) were picked at the age of ten and sent to train on Uranus until they were seventeen. I have often heard that the training the Keishi undergo is far more dangerous then the training of a Senshi.**_


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four 

I have always loved the rain. The way it can cool you down instantly, the sound it makes when it falls, the way it settles like diamonds on the petals of flowers. Also, I find that when it rains no one else is around, and I am free to wander around with only my thoughts for company. Those are the reasons I have always loved the rain. The reason I am saying this now is that what I am about to tell you began on a day when the rain was falling and the Moon was in darkness; it seemed as though the Gods themselves were weeping.

I was fourteen at the time, and, as I said, I was outside in this rain, walking through the flower gardens. The bottom of my black dress was saturated with water, and my bangs were plastered to my forehead, but I really did not care. I stopped and picked one of the black roses we had had imported from Pluto. Setsuna and I both adored those roses…

"Princess Rui" a voice called, and I saw one of the guards running towards me. I smiled; they had finally learned not to call me Selene.

"Hai", I replied, turning to him.

"Princess, her Royal Highness wishes to see you immediately", he said.

I groaned inwardly. What on the Moon have I done wrong _now_, I thought, and I followed the guard inside, and to the marble and golden doors of the throne room.

"You may leave me now", I said, and I opened the doors. The throne room was long and rather narrow. It was entirely made from white marble, and the walls were encrusted with diamonds. Golden chandeliers swung from the ceiling and two ornate golden thrones stood upon a dais at the end of the room. _Mother_ sat in one, _Father_ in the other.

_Mother_ glared down at me, obviously disgusted by my wet hair and dress.

"What on the Moon _have_ you been _doing_?" she asked, her voice shrill.

"I went for a walk in the gardens, _mother_", I replied curtly.

"You've been _outside_ in _this weather_!" she yelled.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Don't take that tone of voice with your mother, young lady", _Father_ snapped, but I just ignored him.

"Now, what do you wish to see me for?" I asked.

"We just received word that King Apollo and Queen Artemis wish for you to visit them", _Mother_ said.

I frowned, "You mean my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Hai, _them_", _Mother _snapped, disgust clearly in her voice. I thought that _Father_ would come to his brother's defence, but he said nothing.

I thought for a moment and then asked, "So I would be travelling to Solaris?"

"Hai".

"Will we all be going?"

"Iie, only you Selene".

"Why?" I asked, silently cringing at the sound of my given name.

"We don't know", _Father _replied. "All we do know is that you must be ready to travel by sunset this evening".

I nodded, and headed off, wondering what on the Moon my Aunt and Uncle wished me to visit them for.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter Five 

The journey was by space shuttle and it took four hours. I had never travelled away from the Moon before, and by the time the space shuttle stopped I had vowed that I would never travel in one of those blasted machines again. I had never felt so queasy in my life!

"You'll feel better as soon as you're outside, Princess", the pilot laughed when I told him.

The doors opened, and I caught my first glimpse of another world. I was amazed; in fact, the sun still does amaze me. I don't think there is anywhere more different to the moon than Solaris. The sky on the Moon was bright blue; the sky on Solaris was dark red. The ground was sandy earth and sand dunes dotted with brilliant fire-coloured flowers stretched out in every direction. There was desert for as far as the eye could see.

"Where's the castle?" I asked the pilot, who laughed.

"It's behind you, princess", he said. I turned, and saw more desert. But, very close by, a castle carved from basalt, obsidian and black marble loomed, its dark shape in stark contrast to the flame-like landscape. It stretched high into the air, eventually disappearing beyond the golden clouds that floated about the sky. I was amazed, but nevertheless I felt myself growing tired in the heat.

"Rhea! Look! I told you she was here!" a voice yelled, and a girl of about fourteen-years-old appeared at the top of the nearest dune. She slid down the sand dune and was soon joined by another girl who seemed to be about eleven.

"I will leave you now, princess", the pilot said, and he got back into the shuttle and flew off.

The two girls had reached me by now, and they were smiling.

"Greetings, Crowned Princess Selene Rui", the younger said.

"Greetings to you also", I replied. "And, please, just call me Rui".

The elder girl said, "Greetings Princess Rui! I'm Solarisah(1) Amaterasu and that's my Imoto, Solarisah Rhea. We're pleased to meet you, cousin Rui".

"Cousin Rui?"

"Hai, you're our cousin", Amaterasu smiled, and I stared at them, amazed.

"Come with us", Rhea said, and she and Ama turned away. I thought about the way they looked. Rhea's hair was a deep golden colour- much more beautiful than even my sister's hair- and fell down to her ankles. Her eyes were brown, an eye colour never seen on the Moon. Ama, on the other hand, had wavy, knee length hair that was a deep burgundy in colour- quite similar to my own, in fact-, and dark golden eyes. Both girls were very tall, Rhea being an inch or so taller than me, Amaterasu being around three inches taller then her- around the same height as Princess Haruka of Uranus-, and I myself was tall, already at least four inches taller than my mother. Also, they were clad in matching, dark golden dresses, but wore no shoes.

In less than five minutes we arrived at the gates of the castle. The guards let us through without any security checks, and I realised that they were wearing visors that checked people's auras. I had heard that these were common on the outer planets and Mars, but the Moon and the inner planets saw no need for them.

I followed Rhea and Amaterasu into the grounds, and noticed something. There was a moat in front of the castle, and it looked like it was filled with molten gold.

"What is that?" I asked Amaterasu.

She laughed, and said, "It is water".

"Water is not golden".

"Not on the Moon, maybe, but it is on Solaris".

We entered the palace, and I was surprised at what I found. The walls inner walls were black, like the outer walls, but the stairs were alabaster, and topaz, citrine, rubies, garnets and numerous other fire-coloured stones were encrusted within the walls.

I saw many others scurrying around. All of them had golden, red or orange hair, and red, gold or brown eyes. It was a very strange experience for me; everyone on the moon had silver, white or blonde hair and blue or green eyes, well, everyone except Father and I.

I followed Rhea and Amaterasu up five, winding, staircases, and we stopped outside a pair of tall, ruby-coloured doors.

"This is the throne room", Amaterasu said, noticing my questioning gaze.

Rhea knocked on the doors three times, and they swung open. I followed the girls into the room, and tried not to gaze around in awe.

The ceiling was about five times higher than the rest of the palace that I had seen. The walls were covered in ornate carvings telling of the great battles of long ago. There were many servants in the room, and they bowed as I passed by with Rhea and Amaterasu. Almost the entire room was golden in colour, but the thrones that rested at the end of the room were silver; this amazed me (2). They were also amazingly ornate; I decided they were either Neptunian or had been imported from somewhere like Ganymede (3). A man sat in one, a woman in the other. The man had long, golden hair, and the woman had lilac and burgundy hair, exactly like mine, although she wore it loose. Both of them had the same piercing, red eyes as Amaterasu and I.

I curtsied, and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, King, Queen".

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Princess Rui", the woman smiled, gesturing for me to rise.

I looked at her, and asked, "Queen, how did you know that I do not like to be called by the name of Selene?"

She smiled and said, "Selenity is your mother's name, and I can tell that you are not at all like she is".

They rose from their thrones and King Apollo turned to a girl who was standing near us and said. "Beryl, would you please show Princess Rui?"

"Hai, Sol-sama", the auburn haired girl smiled, and she led me from the throne room. I noticed that Beryl was wearing exactly the same type of dress as my cousins had been wearing, rather than the servant's dress.

I followed Beryl up another two staircases, and she opened a door and gestured for me to go inside.

"This is your suite, milady", she said.

"Thank you", I replied, strolling out on to the balcony.

A few minutes later Beryl walked out onto the balcony and stood beside me.

"Beryl", I said.

"Hai, milady?"

"Why would my mother disapprove of King Apollo and Queen Artemis?"

Beryl chuckled slightly, and said, "Well, your mother would never approve of a man who married his own sister".

I turned to Beryl, shocked and hoping that she was joking, but somehow I knew that she was serious.

"_He married his own sister_", I gasped, somewhat appalled.

"Hai, Princess. It is tradition on the sun that the eldest son marries the eldest daughter; they've been doing it for nearly eleven thousand years".

"That is a tradition that needs to be stopped", I said.

"And why is that, Princess?"

"Well, it… it… it's not right at all! It's illegal in the Moon Kingdom".

"It's illegal in the Earth Kingdom as well, Princess", Beryl replied.

I turned to her and said, "You are not from the sun?"

"Iie, Princess, I am the daughter of the Earth King".

"Just call me Rui, please", I said. "And why are you working as a servant if you are a Princess, just as I am?"

"I am not working as a servant, I choose to do it. And as for why I am here, Father sent me away".

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I… well… let's just say that I loved my brother, but not in the way that one is supposed to love their siblings".

I blinked, and then realised something. An alliance had been forged between the Solaris (Sol) and Terra (Earth) when Princess Selena-

the youngest member of the Solaris royal family- married King Endymion the sixth, so that meant…

"So _you're_ a cousin of mine as well", I said, shocked.

Beryl nodded and said, "Just call me if you need anything, Pri… I mean Rui. Dinner is at six".

Whenever I look back on that day, I can honestly say that it was one of the strangest days of my life. I travelled to another world, met three cousins- two Solar Princesses and one Terran- or Earthling- Princess-, and met two of my Father's siblings- who also happened to be married to each other! Little did I know that something far stranger was soon to happen…

'_**I'm Solarisah Ameterasu, and that's me Imoto, Solarisah Rhea'. The name 'Solarisah' translates as 'of Solaris'. All the planetary royals are known as (insert name) (insert planet)ah. My full title is Crowned Princess Tsukiah Selene Rui, Setsuna's would be Crowned Princess Hadesah(4) Setsuna. **_

_**(2) 'The thrones that rested at the end of the room were silver; this amazed me'. Contrary to Terran belief, it is silver, not gold, that is the rarest material in the universe; the other rarest materials are obsidian and gold, followed by amethyst and bloodstone.**_

(_**3) 'Or imported from somewhere like Ganymede'. Ganymede, or 'Shigin' (Silver Star), has the richest known supply of silver within the Galactic Alliance. The majority of the Ganimaedian population are slaves under the rule of Keishi Osiris, as the last Ganimaedian Queen -Keiko Khosmosah- was exiled along with Princess Raya-Alice of Va-Altair by the Galactic Alliance; the reason for their exile is unknown.**_

_**(4) In Galacxian, the planetary names of the Sol planets are not the same as the planet's Terran names. **_

_**MercuryHermos (Senshi (Chibi) Mercury is Crowned Princess Hermosah Amiko (Ami)) **_

_**VenusVenusia (Senshi (Chibi) Venus is Crowned Princess Venusia'ah (5) Minako)**_

_**MarsAries (6) (Senshi (Chibi) Mars is Crowned Princess Ariesah Reiko (Rei))**_

_**MoonTsuki (My sister's title is Princess Serenity (Serena) Tsukiah Usagi)**_

_**JupiterJovia (Senshi (Chibi) Jupiter is Crowned Princess Jovia'ah Makoto Leda)**_

_**Neptune Poseidon (Senshi Neptune is Crowned Princess Posidonah Michiru)**_

_**Uranus Sorano (Senshi Uranus is Crowned Princess Sorano'ah Haruka)**_

_**Saturn Domana (7) (Sendoma Saturn is Queen Domana'ah Hotaru; she has, however, been in a state of sleep for over ten thousand years. It is believed that Keishi Osiris placed Sendoma Saturn in a deep sleep at the same time he ordered the destruction of the Terran Kingdom Atlantis).**_

_**  
(5) When a planetary name ends in A, O or U the title changes, e.g 'Venusia'ah' instead of 'Venusiaah'.**_

_**(6) Aries, the Galacxian word for war, was given to this feudal planet.**_

_**(7) Domana is the Galacxian word for death.**_


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six 

I was standing in the gardens, admiring all the different flower species that I had never come across.

"That's a poppy, Rui", a voice chuckled, and Beryl appeared beside me. She and I had become good friends in the three weeks I had been at the Solar Court.

"How do you know that?" I asked, although I wasn't surprised; Beryl seemed to know almost as much as Setsuna or Princess Ami of Mercury.

"It's a Terran Flower" she smiled. "I loved poppies. My brother didn't; he loved roses".

"I love roses too" I sighed. "Especially black roses; they're only found on Pluto".

"Really?" Beryl asked. "I was sure they came from Saturn".

"_Violet_ roses come from Saturn", I said, amazed that I knew something she didn't.

In the time I had been at court, I'd been able to judge my cousin's personalities. Beryl, as I said, seemed to know something about everything. Rhea seemed to _think _she knew _everything_; she was quite vain, not as bad as Princess Minako or my _sister_, but still… Amaterasu was very bubbly and she had an amazingly optimistic outlook on life. Amaterasu and Rhea also had an older brother, Tsukiyomi, who was sixteen and currently on Uranus, training to become a Keishi; his course was nearly complete.

I also changed a lot during my time there. I gave up wearing my usual dress and wore the golden uniform of the Solar Princesses. I also began to think less and less of my _family_. While on the Sun, I felt as though I belonged.

"Beryl! Rui!" a voice yelled, and Amaterasu sprinted up to Beryl and I.

"Hai, Ama-chan?" Beryl asked.

"Mother and Father wish to see you two, Rhea and I in the throne room in five minutes", Amaterasu said quickly.

"Whatever for?" Beryl mused.

"I don't know", Amaterasu shrugged.

"We'd better go", I said, and we walked towards the castle.

A few minutes later we were waiting outside the throne room, waiting for Rhea to arrive. We didn't have to wait long though; Rhea soon arrived.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rhea said. "I forgot!"

As soon as she'd spoken, the doors swung open.

"Who wants to go first?" Beryl asked.

"I'll go", Rhea replied, and we walked in behind her.

The throne-room was packed- nearly everyone in the castle must have been in there!

They bowed to us as we passed, and we stopped just in front of the King and Queen.

Queen Artemis stood up and spoke, "The time has come", she said. "A new senshi is to awaken, and our team shall be complete".

I looked around, confused, and realised that everyone was staring at Rhea, Amaterasu, Beryl and I.

Queen Artemis looked at us, and the others held out crystals that could only have been one thing… senshi crystals.

"STARFIRE STAR POWER!" Amaterasu yelled.

"SUNFLARE STAR POWER!" Rhea yelled.

"EARTH PLANET POWER!" Beryl yelled.

"TRANSFORM!" they chorused.

There was a flash of light, and they were wearing senshi fuku's that were the same design as my _sister's_. Beryl's was dark green with blue bows, green boots and a black leotard. Rhea's was peach-coloured with golden bows, golden heels and a black leotard. Amaterasu's was dark orange with golden bows, red boots and a black leotard.

The three senshi smiled and knelt down in front of me, and Queen Artemis walked towards me and handed me something I thought that I would never possess… it was a dark vermilion senshi crystal.

"This is for you, Rui. You must awaken. It is now time", she smiled. I looked at her and saw an older version of myself in her. I took the crystal from her.

A sudden warmth filled my veins, and power began to coarse through my body. I felt flames racing through me, burning, making me even stronger. My Solar Mark began to glow amazingly bright. I thrust the crystal in the air and bellowed, "SOLAR STAR POWER TRANSFORM!"

I was blinded momentarily, then the light cleared. I saw pride and happiness on my Aunt and Uncle's faces, and blushed.

I looked at my reflection in one of the walls. My fuku was dark vermilion in colour, as were my boots. My skirt was two-tiered, the top layer being vermilion, the bottom layer being golden. My bows were dark indigo, and a black tiara and red, four-pointed sun rested on my forehead. My earrings were black, and styled exactly like Setsuna's. I blinked. My tiara was black, obsidian (1); I had a higher power level than my sister! But the black fuku… I was not a Senshi… I was a Sendoma (2), and so were Beryl, Amaterasu and Rhea!

"Sendoma Solaris", Queen Artemis smiled. "You have been awoken. You are the leader of the Sol senshi; Earth, Starfire and Sunflare are at your command.

You're attacks can be used by yelling the phrases 'Solaris Phoenix Flames Ignite' and 'Solaris Star Beams Blind'.

We are sorry that you had to wait so long for your powers to be awoken, but we only recently realised that you were Sailor Solaris. It is the first time the powers of the Solar leader have been given to one who is not going to directly inherit the Solar Throne".

Earth, Starfire and Sunflare all embraced me, and Earth said, "Welcome to the team… Solaris".

I do not know how long it took for me to realise that my dream had come true. I was a sendoma, and a sendoma leader, no less! I stayed on the Solaris for another month before returning _home_. I think that Solaris is more my home than the Moon ever has been.

My _Parent's_ didn't believe that I was a sendoma until I showed them my transformation. They were dumbfounded. My _sister_ started wailing that I wasn't allowed to have planet powers because _she _already did. I just ignored her.

My _mother_ looked at me with disgust; I was a sendoma, after all. I ignored her too.

And you know what? It didn't matter that my _parents _and my _sister_ didn't love me, because Aunt Artemis, Uncle Sol, Beryl, Rhea and Amaterasu were my real family now. And I was a sendoma, Bishojo Sendoma Sera Solaris.

'_**My Tiara was black, obsidian'. The tiara power levels are as follows. Those who bear a gold tiara are the most common, they are relatively weak. Those who wear a silver tiara are rarer, they are very powerful. These are the marks of Senshi, Sendoma or Sen (3). Those who have only the planetary symbol on their foreheads are both extremely powerful and extremely rare (this can apply to senshi, sendoma or sen). Those who bare obsidian tiaras are Sendoma or Sen. **_

'_**I was a Sendoma'. The only major differences between Sendoma and Senshi are as follows. First, Sendoma were opposed to the time when Senshi Metatron ascended to the head of the 'Summit of Gea' after the death of Spirit Cosmos. They say that Sendoma murdered Spirit Cosmos, but I, along with a few others, do not believe that. The other difference is that Sendoma are far more powerful than most Senshi. Also, many must note that Senshi Galaxia was still a senshi even when she was possessed by Chaos. **_

_**Sen: the name of Planetary Protectors who are not allied to Senshi or Sendoma, (e.g. the late Sen Kei of Galactica). Sen can be used for either males (Keishi or Keidoma) or females (Senshi or Sendoma).**_


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven 

After visiting the Sun, I wished more and more that I could travel to another world. I hated the Moon and all it's white and silver purity! I wanted to visit the another planet. I wanted to see the vast libraries and scientific laboratories of Mercury. I wanted to visit the vast bazaar that floated two kilometres above Venus, to see the shrines of the Goddess of love. I wanted to see the flowers and oceans of Beryl's home world, Earth. I wanted to see the bloody war-torn planes of Mars. I wanted to trek through vast deserts and jungles with the Nomads of Jupiter. I wanted to see the Silent Planet, Saturn, of which I knew almost nothing. I wanted to ride upon the winds of Uranus and to train there with the Knights. I wanted to visit the kingdoms of Neptune that floated upon and below the vast ocean that covered the planet. But most of all I wanted to visit Pluto, to see Setsuna. And I wanted to travel from Pluto to see the Gates where the legendary Sen Guardian (1) stood, and I wanted to see the millions of tiny asteroids that made up the Kuiper Alliance.

Luckily for me, my wish was soon to be answered.

I was standing upon my balcony, staring longingly at the Earth. I wanted to get off the Moon so badly I was thinking of it almost every waking minute. I hardly ate, I hardly slept; I just wanted to go to another world.

"Selene", my _mother's_ voice snapped, breaking me out of my half-trance.

"Hai", I replied, spinning around.

She handed me a letter and said, "Read it", and I complied.

I read the letter once, then again, and again and again, praying that what I thought I'd read was true.

"Well?" She asked. "Do you wish to go?"

"Do I wish to go to Pluto?" I gasped. "Hai! Hai I do! Of course I do! Hai!"

"Well go and pack" she snapped. "The shuttle will depart in twenty minutes and the journey will take two hours".

"Nani?" I asked. "It took me four hours to get to the Sun".

"I know; this is a faster shuttle", she replied, and she walked off and I rushed inside to pack.

Just under two hours later, the space shuttle landed on Pluto. I stepped out of the shuttle, and was once again consumed with absolute wonder. The Moon was silver and white, and the Sun like the flame it was, but Pluto was, once again, completely different. Pluto seemed to be in its twilight hours, but I had the suspicion that it was not that late yet. There was a small shuttle port behind me, and a tiny settlement and the place loomed ahead of me. To my left and right it was completely desolate.

"Rui-chan!" a voice squealed, and I found myself in the tight embrace of my best friend, Crowned Princess Setsuna of Pluto. "Rui-chan, how are you?" the excited Setsuna asked, freeing me from her embrace.

"Never better", I smiled, "You?"

"I am so happy to see you Rui-chan!" Setsuna smiled. She looked at me and said, "you've grown".

"I know", I laughed; I was only an inch shorter than Setsuna!

"Rui-chan, I haven't seen you for about…"

"Five and a half Terran months, I know".

"Hello, Princess Rui", a voice said, and Queen Sora of Pluto appeared, smiling, behind her eldest daughter.

"Greetings, Queen" I replied. I was always rather amazed at how different the Plutonian Queen was to her eldest daughter. Her skin was pale, her eyes were green and her hair was white-blue and very long. Her floor-length dress was silver, and, unlike Setsuna's, had very long sleeves to keep out the bitter chill that wrapped around this tiny planet like a blanket. "The shuttle is this way",the Queensaid, and I blinked, confused. "We have shuttle-like machines to travel across our world; it is too cold to stay outside for longer then a quarter of an hour", Setsuna explained and I nodded. I walked beside Setsuna, following Queen Sora, and wrapped my shawl around myself. Setsuna seemed not to notice the chill at all, and strode at a leisurely pace, but her mother seemed to feel the chill as strongly as I did.

We arrived at the shuttle within five minutes, and I was glad to be away from the chill, even after such a short space of time. As soon as the doors shut, the shuttle rose into the air and began to fly. After a few seconds, a sudden thought struck me. "Who's flying this thing?" I asked.

"Auto-pilot" Setsuna replied.

"Nani! That's not safe!"

"This isn't a space shuttle, Rui" Setsuna laughed. "I know it isn't safe to ever leave a space-shuttle on auto-pilot, but with a normal shuttle it's perfectly safe".

"Oh", I said, feeling blood rush to my face, "right".

"Setsuna, they don't have shuttles on the Moon", Sora sighed. "The rest of the Solar system apart from Solaris, Mercury and the Kuiper Alliance is technologically behind us by about a thousand years".

I stared at her, amazed; how could Pluto possibly be so technologically advanced?

Setsuna smiled and chuckled slightly. "Rui, there is a reason that Pluto, along with the Kuiper Alliance, Mercury and Solaris, is so advanced. It has to be". I looked at Setsuna, surprised. It was a well-known fact- at least to scholars like myself- that the Plutonian Royal family were psychic, however their powers didn't usually become strong enough to read another persons mind until they or one of their siblings ascended to the throne. No one knows why this peculiar effect occurs, but I digress…

"Wh… why does Pluto have to be so technologically advanced?" I asked.

"Simple", she laughed. "Mercury is the technological base of Sol. Solaris is our main ally in war, so they need the technology for warfare, and the Kuiper Alliance even more so. We on Pluto, however, have technology that is at least a millennia advanced not because it is exceptionally scientific or bloodthirsty, but because Pluto is the nearest place to the Halls of Time on Charon".

"The Halls of Time?"

"The residence of Sen Guardian… the only known passage through time in our Galaxy. We get the technology imported from the future, and we need it because Pluto is almost constantly under threat from interstellar and intergalactic and intertime enemies".

"Inter_time_?"

"They time travel".

"Oh". I sighed; that was just too much for me to take in. I stared out the window and watched the frozen Plutonian landscape. The houses were made of a dark grey material that I didn't recognise. A girl with icy blue hair was sitting in the window of one house, typing away on a cobalt-coloured computer. Next to her was a taller girl with auburn hair and emerald-coloured eyes. Now I thought about it, those two looked amazingly familiar… They were Princess Ami of Hermos and Princess Makoto of Jovia!

"Setsuna".

"Hai?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my _sister's guardians _were _here_ to train?" I hissed.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you about that" Setsuna sighed. "Oh well".

Then something suddenly occurred to me. "Setsuna".

"Hai?"

"Where's the Senshi training ground?"

"It's within the palace".

"Nani!" I groaned. "Damn, I was hoping it'd be on the other side of the planet; I wouldn't have had to see that lot then".

"There is nothing on the other side of Hades", Queen Sora said in clipped tones. I thought I saw tears in her brilliant green eyes, but I didn't have the chance to ask why, as the shuttle landed before I could. We exited the shuttle, and walked quickly into the castle.

"I'll show you to your rooms", Setsuna smiled, "Follow me, Rui-chan". I followed Setsuna up three sets of stairs, down a number of corridors and to a set of dark red doors.

"These will be your rooms for the duration of your stay here" Setsuna smiled. I stepped into my quarters, and looked around. The walls were burgundy, the floor was covered in a thick black carpet, and the bed was carved from ebony. I gazed up at the dark pink sphere in the sky that was Charon, then turned back to Setsuna and smiled again.

"I'll see you at dinner, Rui-chan", Setsuna smiled, and left me. I turned back to Charon, and sighed. Finally, finally I had left the Moon behind again. I was free.

**_Sen Guardian is known as 'Sen' because she, as the eldest daughter of Sen Creation, the mother of all, has no need for allies such as Senshi Metatron and Keishi Osiris._**


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

"Rui-chan. Rui-chan, wake up!"

I groaned, rolled over and buried my head under the bedclothes.

"Rui-chan! Wake up!" the voice said again. "It's a lovely day. Come on! Get up!"

I curled up as the bedclothes were pulled off of me.

I opened one eye, and found Setsuna glaring at me. "Rui, it's half-past eleven in the morning. Now get up!"

"What?" I asked, trying to stop yawning. I stared out of the window and found that it was still pitch black.

"Whdimizzid?" I yawned.

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'what time is it'".

"Half-past eleven in the morning".

"But it's still dark!"

"I know, it's always pretty dark here compared to on the Moon. It was just after midday when you arrived yesterday".

Silence, and… "So, are you going to get up yet?"

I glared at Setsuna and stood up.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up" I replied.

It was nearly midday, and I had decided to take a walk around the gardens of the palace- Setsuna had excused herself a while before and I had given up searching for her, so I was alone. I had heard that the Plutonian 'gardens' were a sight to behold. These gardens were really a network of large greenhouses that, like the palace itself were bathed in artificial sunlight; the technology that enabled them to do this had been imported from the 'Crystal Millennium', a time two thousand years in the future. Aside from black roses, nothing could naturally grow in the harsh climate of the tiny planet.

I stepped into the first of the 'gardens', and was surprised by what I saw. There were an amazing variety of plants in this part of the 'gardens' alone.

But what was even more surprising that that was the fact that, over by the roses, was Setsuna, and she wasn't alone. Next to Setsuna was a tall man with pale skin and long, raven hair. He wore that standard Knight's uniform that was black and gold. They kissed, quite deeply, but Setsuna pulled away as she spotted me. Her tanned skin turned crimson.

"R… Rui! Wh… what are you d… doing here" she mumbled, flustered.

"Having a look at the gardens" I replied cheerfully. "I'll just leave you two alo…"

"Iie, iie, Rui-chan", Setsuna replied. "I suppose I'll have to introduce you two sooner or later anyway. Rui, this is Domatsukiah Amodeaus. Amodeaus, this Tsuki'ah Rui".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess", Amodeaus said, bowing to me.

I smiled at him, then turned to Setsuna, an impish grin on my face, and said, "Never thought you'd be the type to have a secret lover, Setsuna-chan".

Setsuna blushed a darker shade of red, and mumbled, "Please don't tell my mother".

"I won't", I laughed, and Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

Amodeaus's eyes widened slightly. He turned to me and asked "You _are_ Princess Tsukiah Selene Rui of the White Moon Kingdom, aren't you?"

"Hai, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because Queen Sora wishes to see you later this evening".

"Why?"

"She didn't say. She just said that you were to meet her this evening before the evening meal".

"Okay then", I sighed, confused. I walked away from them and carried on with my tour of the gardens, but I couldn't help but wonder why the Queen wished to see me.

Additional Note:

I know that these past two 'chapters' of my writings may not have been as interesting as prior chapters, however the reason that I had to take time in order to introduce Domatsukiah Amodeaus for a reason that will become apparent as you continue. The very reason I write down things that have happened to me is because then the Galactic Alliance will have a document about the Silver Millennia that was not written by a Senshi, as so many accounts in the Great Library (1) are.

(1) The 'Great Library' is a Library of all the historical documents from around the Galactic Alliance(2). The Great Library is so-called because it spans seventy-two planets- all of which are a similar size to Earth- that are spread over the systems of Hiros, Ithos, Xian'atos and Litrios in the Xia'an sector at the centre of the Tau'ahn Galaxy(3).

(2) I suppose I should have explained more about the Galactic Alliance beforehand. Although most beings will know what the Galactic Alliance is, some will not. The Galactic Alliance is an alliance that has been formed between the Galaxies within our Universe. As I mentioned before it is headed by Senshi Metatron and Keishi Osiris; they claim to rule in stead until the return of 'Sca(4) Khosmos' or 'Spirit Cosmos'.

(3) The Tau'ahn Galaxy is an elliptical galaxy that lies two hundred and fifty six million light years away from our own 'Ni'sca'(5) galaxy. The Tau'ahn Galaxy is at the centre of the Galactic Alliance (the Summit of Gea meets in the System of Sagittarius Zero Star - the system in the centre of our universe - once a century).

(4) 'Sca' is the Atlantican, Galacxian and Ni'ah(6) word for 'soul' or 'spirit'.

(5) Our Galaxy has been referred to as 'Ni'sca' (peaceful soul) with a strong degree of irony in recent times. The name Ni'sca is actually a reflection of how our Galaxy was in ancient times, from when Queen Mine ascended to the head of 'Dah ah Enfii Shi', ('Kingdom of Ten Stars'), many thousands of years ago, up until the recent invasion and collapse of the Ni'ah empire nearly a thousand years ago.

(6) The Ni'ah was the most peaceful and successful civilisation ever to rule the stars. It was said that if ever Sca Khosmos was to be reborn, it would be on one of the Ni'ah planets. The central planet of Ni, 'Kinshi' had a star and many planets that revolved around it (this is extremely rare and is only known to have taken place in Sagittarius Zero Star and Kinshi-Ni'ah). Ni's ginzuishou was of an immense strength and is regarded to have been a fragment of the Khosmos Sca's own senshi crystal. However the system was destroyed by minions of Chaos that were not of our universe, therefore the Ni'ah ginzuishou was not powerful enough to fight them off and the Ni'ah Kingdom was destroyed. It is rather like the Terran legend of Atlantis, isn't it?


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine 

Pluto felt colder than the coldest night on the Moon as I walked through the darkening palace halls. I was nervous then because it had been said that Queen Sora of Pluto, like all of her bloodline, could paralyse and control minds as she wished. My footsteps echoed as I walked, and as the artificial sunlight disappeared, I began to feel as though Hades(1) was truly the underworld and home of the dead.

I pushed open the doors to the throne-room and my hands immediately began to feel as though they were encased in ice. I wondered, briefly, what it was that the doors were made of, but I pushed the thought out of my mind as I entered the throne-room.

All throne-rooms are different, aren't they? The Plutonian throne-room felt more like a dungeon than a throne-room. There were no windows, and black flames cast an eerily dark light around the room. I stared up, and found two iron thrones standing upon a raised platform. The queen sat on one. She seemed nothing more that a ghost in the darkness, her green eyes gleaming slightly red in places. The other throne was empty as the King had died soon after his youngest daughter was born.

"Princess Selene Rui. You are late", she said, her soft voice echoing in the silence.

"You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"Yes, I do" she replied. "I have something of much importance to tell you".

"What do you wish to tell me?"

"Patience, child", her voice was harsh. "Please, sit down".

I was about to point out that there was nowhere for me to sit unless she wanted me to sit in the dead King's throne, when a chair appeared out of thin air.

"Sit", she said. I climbed up the steps and sat in the chair facing the queen.

We sat in silence for a minute or two, and then she spoke.

"I read your mind yesterday, Princess Rui. I noticed you have many subconscious thoughts about the woman called Nepherina. You know, I am surprised that you can remember your last meeting with her; it was over seven years ago, was it not?"  
I nodded. She smiled and said, "Do you wish to find out more about Nepherina?"  
I nodded once again; my tongue seemed to be stuck inside my mouth. Although I may not have mentioned it in my writings, I had done a lot of research on Nepherina. I found few references to her, and those I found were not very detailed.

"So", Queen Sora muttered. "I can guarantee that you will be surprised by this, but Nepherina was a princess. In fact, she was a princess of the Moon; she was your mother's twin".

I gazed at her in shock, wondering how in all of Sol she could possibly know this. How could Nepherina possibly be my aunt? I mean, there were extensive biographies of every member of the Tsukiah Royal family and as I said, there were but a few references to her.

A distant memory floated into my mind. My mother had said that she once knew Nepherina, or… Rini, was it?

I looked up and saw Queen Sora smiling.

"Your memory is amazing, Rui-san, truly it is. Few people can remember things from so long ago. I can remember things from around thousands of years ago, but I do not remember much from my childhood".  
"_Thousands_ of years?"  
"Yes. Sen Khi's prophecy does not apply to any of my bloodline. My grandmother was nearly three thousand years old at death. My mother, however, was only a hundred and twenty two when she died. I myself am nearly two thousand seven hundred years old.

"But I digress, did you not come to learn more about Nepherina?

"You see, your grandmother, Queen Lunetta, was the lover of the youngest of the Nemesijan(2) Princes, Prince Hiros. "Now, you great grandmother was Queen Tsukiko, the second of the Silver Millennia. Queen Tsukiko, like her mother, Queen Tsuki, was a devout follower of the principals of the Council of Gea; she was in no way pleased that your grandmother had loved a _Zhiii_(3), and when you grandmother bore twins at the age of fourteen _and_ outside of wedlock, well, Tsukiko was furious. She told Lunetta that she was to get rid of these children, as they would obviously be too Nemeijan to be _tamed_- she looked upon non-Galactas(4) as though they were mere barbarians.

"Naturally, Lunetta refused to do as her mother said. Tsukiko died when the children were but five months old, so Lunetta was left to care for the twins, whom she named Serenity and Nepherina, on her own. She was, however, helped by the Prince and Princess of Sol, your paternal grandparents.

"Now, as her daughters matured, Lunetta grew evermore distant from them. They were left in the care of Mau'ah citizens. (The Neko who cared for them was Asteroid, the mother of Luna, your mother's and sister's guardian). Nepherina did not listen to the Mau'ah teachings about the Galactic Alliance and the Council of Gea, and, as you can imagine, the Mau'ah did not like this.

"When they were awoken as soldiers at the age of five, Serenity was a Senshi, but Nepherina was a Sendoma. This appalled the Mau'ah, who, like your great-grandmother, were of the belief that all Sendoma were evil. When Serenity and Nepherina were sent back to Sol, to train on Mercury, Queen Lunetta was shocked by the news that her youngest daughter was a Sendoma and not a Senshi. Usually you are only classed as a Sendoma if it is in your bloodline".

"But how am _I _a Sendoma?" I blurted out.

"As I said, it's in your bloodline. The Solarisah royal family have been classified as Sendoma ever since the Council of Gea divided Sailors into Senshi and Sendoma".

"Sailors?"  
"Yes, Sailors. You see, when a team is composed of Sen, Sendoma and Senshi the team are referred to as 'Sera Knights' or 'Sailor Soldiers'.

"But shouldn't I be telling you about Nepherina?

"Now, both your mother and you aunt were immensely strong for their age, both in their mental and physical powers. Queen Lunetta, who herself had been a strong senshi, was not surprised by this, however she was surprised when Selenity and Nepherina girls returned from Uranus as eternal senshi and sendoma respectively. No senshi or sendoma in our Galaxy had previously reached that power-level without engaging in true battle(5).

"Just before Lunetta died, she decided to split the Moon into two Kingdoms; the White Moon, your home, and the Black Moon, the side of the planet which Nepherina ruled. There was a brief was between the two sides, and the Black Moon Kingdom was sealed under ground. Mirror world, many called it, as it was the opposite of the White Moon Kingodom, and also because Nepherina had the power to manipulate mirrors".

She paused for a second, letting me absorb all this information, and then continued.

"Nepherina had a son, Amodeaus. This information is unknown to most, including your mother. And yes, Rui, Amodeaus is the same Knight whom my daughter is I love with".  
"How did you kn…"  
"I know much, Princess. I have not prevented this because the circle of destiny is merely flowing as it should".

She stood up, and so did I.  
"Come, we must eat", she said, and I followed her from the throne room.

The dining hall was lit by many candles that floated above the table and drifted around the large dome-like room. Whatever carvings or ornaments might have adorned the high walls and ceiling were lost in shadows. The table in the centre of the room was plain, but appeared to be made of a wood that looked very much like a cross between mahogany and ebony. And sitting at that table alongside Setsuna and a group of Knights were four people whom I had been hoping to avoid, Hermosah Amiko, Venusia'ah Minako, Jovia'ah Makoto and Areisah Reiko.

I was told to sit next the Mercurian Princess, Amiko, who, to my surprise, looked up from the book she was reading smiled at me slightly as I sat down. The blonde Princess of Venus didn't seem to notice me, but Princess Makoto and Princess Rei did. They didn't seem to be very happy that I, a sendoma, was siting near them, and the feeling, I assure you, was mutual.

As dinner began, I glanced at the book the petite bluenette next to me was reading and found that I was the same book I myself had just finished, it was entitled 'A History of the Galactic Alliance'.  
"Have you read this book too?" Princess Amiko asked. "It's rather interesting, isn't it".

"Yes, but 'A Selective and Highly Biased History of the Galactic Alliance' would have been a better title" I replied, and, to my surprise, she nodded in agreement.

"Well, I never thought that I'd have something in common with you, Selene-san".  
"It's Rui, Amiko-san".

"Call me _Ami_, not Amiko", she replied.

"Ames, why are you bothering to talk to _her_?" Reiko snapped, referring to me as if I wasn't there, or rather as if I was something incredibly stupid that couldn't understand them.

"She's _not evil_ Rei-chan, even if she's a Snedoma, which I rather doubt; Rui-san would have told everyone by now if she was", Ami replied, rather curtly. "Honestly, haven't you read this book?"  
"No" _Rei_ replied. "We don't have to read that book until we go to Uranus in two years time".

Minako and Makoto simultaneously rolled their eyes at the intelligent bluenette and the stubborn raven-haired girl sitting next to them, as though such discussions were commonplace.

Then a sudden thought struck me.  
"If you're going to train on Uranus in two years time, shouldn't you be on my world now?(6)" I asked.

"What do you mean, your world?" _Rei_ sneered. "We never train on the Moon".

"I didn't mean the Moon, I meant Solaris".

"Why would you call Solaris 'your world'?" Minako asked. "You're a Tsukiah princess, so Tsuki is your world".

"But Rui-chan protects Solaris", Setsuna snapped.  
"What! _You are _a sendoma?" _Rei _laughed.

"Yes, I am".

Rei and Mako paled and Minako nearly screamed. Ami, however, didn't seem to care.

"So you _are_ evil", _Rei _laughed.

"Leave her _alone_ Rei", Ami snapped.  
Makoto and Minako looked at her, shocked; it seemed that Ami never usually acted like she did then.

"Ami, I don't give a damn what some dumb book says! She's evil, and nothing can change that".

And that's when it happened. My symbol began to grow brighter and brighter as I grew angrier with the annoying little Martian.

"Queen Sora, I think I'll skip the rest of dinner", I said firmly, standing up. I was still hungry, as I had barely touched my food, but I didn't want to spend anymore time in the company of the Princess _Rei_. I got up, walked out of the dining hall and made my way up to the library.

I sat in the library in silence for about five minutes, and I was very surprised when Ami entered the library carrying two platefuls of food.

"Here you go" Ami smiled, placing one plate on the table in front of me. She sat down opposite me with the other plate, and said, "You know, I can't stand it when Rei-chan acts like such a baby. I'll just eat up here with you. I mean, come on, what place is better than a library?"  
I chuckled.

We ate the rest of our food in the library, and from that day onwards, Ami became my friend.

**_Hades is also the name of the underworld in some Terran mythology._**

**_'Nemesijan' (pronounced Nem-E-Sigh-Kyan) is the world for someone who comes from Nemesis._**

**_'Zhiii' (pronounced Zhy-yar), another word for 'Non-Galactas'._**

**_'Non-Galactas' is used to refer to those who refused to be any part of the Galactic Alliance. Non-Galactasi are usually Sendoma. Non-Galactas within Sol are Solaris, Terra, the asteroid belt (formerly Planet Astrea), Saturn, Pluto and the Kuiper Alliance._**

**_'True Battle' is exactly what it says it is. An example of true battle would be Queen Mine's fight against the Khaos Armies. Another, more recent example is the fight between my Grandmother, Queen Lunetta, her team and the Daemon Armies of the Dark Kingdom._**

**_The reason they had been stopped training on Solaris, I later discovered, was because my mother declared that Solaris itself, as a star, was no longer a valid part of our alliance. She had no respect for other peoples, no matter what other books may lead you to think._**


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten 

I spent most of November on Pluto. During that time I talked a lot with Setsuna and Ami, fought with Makoto, avoided Minako and beat _Rei_ in numerous simulation battles. It was very interesting there, much more so then on the Moon.

I was sad when it was time for me to return to my '_home_'. However, my misery lasted for little more then a week, as I was summoned to _Mercury_ of all places, to stay with Ami and her mother Queen Izumi.

I will not write for to long about my stay there, as nothing of momentous importance happened, and I have much to say. The one thing that always sticks out when I remember my visit to Mercury is one thing that I said. Ami asked me why I never cried when I was around my _family_ or people like _Rei_, who seemed to think I wasn't even worth acknowledging. She asked why it was I didn't cry when only she, Setsuna and to some extent Queen Sora of Pluto and Queen Izumi of Mercury seemed to realise I even existed. I asked her why I should show any sign of weakness, when in truth that was what they wanted, for me to be weak minded and weak willed with no will of my own… like my sister.

But I digress, as I said, there is something of great importance that I must tell you…

After my visit to Mercury,- it was February, so it had been about three months since I had last seen her- I received a letter from Pluto, saying that Setsuna was on her way to visit me. I wondered what she had decided to visit me for. It wasn't that I did not wish to see her; I just wanted to know _why_ she was coming…

It was raining when Setsuna arrived. I was standing there, out in the open by the shuttle dock that was just outside the palace, however, my _mother_ was standing just inside the entrance hall, staring at the rain with a look of disgust on her face; she had always hated the rain.

Setsuna stepped out of the shuttle. She looked ill, her tanned skin was paler than usual and she hung her head low. She wore an ankle length shawl that covered her black dress, and there were bags under her eyes as though she had not slept in weeks.

She walked over to me and smiled weakly, "It is good to see you again, Rui-chan. Have you been waiting in the rain just so you could see me?"  
I did not reply, I just simply smiled and led Setsuna inside the palace.

"Greetings, Queen", Setsuna said as politely as she could.

"Greetings, Princess Hadesah Setsuna", my _mother _replied through clenched teeth: she seemed none too happy that Setsuna was there.

I gestured to Setsuna to follow me to the rooms that she would be staying in, whilst holding onto one of her arms so that she didn't fall. When we finally reached her quarters, she smiled at me. I turned to leave in order to let her rest when she grabbed me and said, "Rui, wait… I have something to tell you".

She said that in such a grave tone that I shut the door and walked back over to Setsuna. We sat, side by side, on the burgundy-coloured sofa. All was silent for a while, then she said "Rui… do you remember Amodeaus?"

"Hai, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because… we… well I… I'm… I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant", she said quickly, spitting the words like venom. "I'm seventeen, unmarried and expecting a child".

"Grandmother was only fourteen when mother and Aunt Nepherina were born", I said. "Besides, you're mother wasn't angry was she?"

"No", Setsuna replied. "It was really strange… as if she already knew about Amodeaus and I… and she said I should tell you because not only am I your friend… Amodeaus is your cousin… is that true?"

I nodded, "He's Nepherina's son".

"That's what mother said. And she said that I would have a daughter… they sayshe's due in August, but I feel as though she'll be born before then…" Setsuna sighed and said, "I was thinking of calling the baby Karma, after Ki'an Karma of the Ixalos System(1)".She looked at me and laughed… "Hadesah Karma… what do you think, Rui-chan?"

"Well as long as the child isn't named Serena", I replied. "But why are you asking me, it's your decision?"

"Well, I just wanted your opinion" she replied. "Karma-chan will be the first of the next generation".

We sat in silence for a while, and Setsuna drifted off to a silent sleep.

_**(1) Ki'an Karma was the soldier of planet Ki'anjyshii (KI-Yan-Kya-Shii) of the Star System Ixalos. She led a great rebellion against the Galactic Alliance. Ki'an Karma was dubbed the first 'Sendoma' because of this, however many regard her as being a 'Sen' as she was so powerful. Setsuna wanted to name her child Karma because Karma is the Galacxian word for wisdom. **_


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven 

It was the middle of May, and I was sitting in the palace gardens, thinking, when my seven-year-old-brat-of-a-sister came running over to me. The little blonde-haired brat came sprinting over to me and buried her face in the folds of my dress.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!" I spat, shoving her aside. She tripped and landed on the floor, but stood up again straight away. I saw that her eyes were red and she was sobbing silently.

"Onee-Sama", my _sister _cried. "Onee-Sama, please, talk to me…"

She climbed onto my lap and began sobbing loudly into my silver-violet and burgundy tresses (1). I inhaled deeply, gritted my teeth and tried not to yell at the brat.

"_Serena_", I spat, calling my sister by her name for what I think must have been the first time ever. "Get _off_".

"Why are you so _mean _Onee-Sama?" she bawled. "Mommy was sad and you're mean! Why are you mean? Is Mommy sad because you're mean? And why do you never talk to me Onee-Sama? Why do you hate me and Mommy?"

I ignored her and pushed off my lap once more.

"Onee-Sama… is Mommy sad because of you? Has Daddy gone because of you?" she wailed.

"_SHUT UP_!" I yelled. "If _Mommy's_ sad and _Daddy's_ gone… well I don't happen to give a damn either way! You can keep your bloody problems to yourself, brat".

She stared at me, scared, and I was about to walk off when a familiar voice bellowed, "Tsukiah Selene Rui! What on the _Moon_ do you _think you're doing_!" I spun around, angrily and found myself face-to-face with my _mother_.

"How _dare you _use language like that in front of your sister! You're a Lunarian Princess, not some Solarisah rat! For the sake of the Gods…" she turned to calm my _sister _down. I was about to walk off when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere" my _mother _spat. "There are people visiting us from every single planet in out System tomorrow, and if you even _think_ about using language like that or acting so uncivilised then… well I'll make you wish you were dead".

"Who says that I don't already wish that" I hissed venomously. I turned on my tail and ran.

To say that I usually hate balls, parties and the like would be a lie; I usually _despise _them. I thought that the 'meeting' of the planets that my mother called would be just another awful 'party', just another occasion where people would be saying things like "Oh, is that you eldest daughter? She's no where near as pretty as little Serena" and "How old is she? What, fourteen! Fourteen years old and she's not a senshi" and also "Is she really your daughter, Serenity. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if that snooty little brat was a Dark Kingdom Changeling!"

However, I was pleasantly surprised, because Solaris and Terra were also present at the time. You could almost see the tension between my mother and the Solarisah royal family and also the Terrans. Amaterasu and Rhea almost knocked me over when they greeted me. Beryl chuckled, smiled and asked how I was.

"So, you are Princess Tsukiah Rui", a soft voice said, and a tall woman with fire-coloured, waist length hair and deep green eyes appeared next to Beryl. "I am your Aunt Selena" she smiled. "And those are you're Uncle Endymion the Sixth and Cousin Endymion the Seventh", she gestured over to a man, and a boy of about seventeen, both of whom had ebony hair and blue-grey eyes.

After a while, Amaterasu disappeared and then reappeared alongside a young man with strawberry blond hair and dark green eyes.

"Rui, this is Tsukiyomi, our brother", Amaterasu said. "He's just completed his training as a Keidoma". We talked for a while, and soon after we were joined by Ami- whom Beryl was surprised to learn that I was friends with- and Makoto, who had, unlike Minako and _Rei_, decided to _try_ and be civil to us. Nothing else of any importance happened that night, but the next day we were to learn something that would change many of our lives forevermore…

Late the next day I found myself, -along with Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Beryl, Endymion, Princesses Haruka of Uranus and Michiru of Neptune, Princess Setsuna of Pluto and Amodeaus of the Dark Moon, as well as all of the planetary Queens and representatives from Saturn(2), what was once Astrea(3), and the Kuiper Alliance-, sitting in the throne room. All of the elders seemed to know what was happening, and Setsuna looked as if she was about to collapse, but we of the younger generation had no clue as to what was happening.

One of the Kuiper Alliance representatives- Sendoma Quauar - leant over to me and muttered, "I wish they'd start talking. I'm bored already and it's only been ten minutes".

"Yes, ten minutes of doing absolutely nothing", I replied.

Quauar opened her mouth to speak, but her companion- Sendoma Sedna- elbowed her in the side and said, "Shut it Quari'rhii (4), Queen Serenity's about to speak".

"Okay, Aquai'rhii(4), I'll be quiet", Sendoma Quauar grumbled.

I looked to the end of the throne room and saw that my _mother _had indeed entered the throne room. However, I noticed something very strange; she was not wearing her usual white dress, but a black dress. Her face was streaked with tears and her blue eyes were now dark red; she had been crying! I became more interested in that meeting at that moment, and I actually began to pay attention to what she was saying.

"I am glad that you could all attend", she said. Her voice was unsteady; she seemed on the brink of tears. She sat down, took a deep breath, and continued. "As many of you will know, the were a strong disturbance in the timeline. My husband, King Sol, along with King Aries of Mars and a select few Knights, set out to talk with Sen Guardian and to right the error. However, when the arrived at the Halls of Time, they discovered that she had disappeared. Our only explanation for this is that Youma have arisen once more".

Many screamed with terror at this announcement; youma are high-ranking servants of Chaos and are not easily defeated. In the 'War of Darkness' the Youma raged through our Star System, and also in the 'Great War' the Youma were responsible for the death of entire planets, but I digress.

My _mother _finally managed to restore calm, and then she continued.

"The reason we believe this is because… because…" she collected her self, took a deep breath and said, "because only one of the Knights survived and brought his message to us. The others, including both kings, are dead". At this tears began to fall down her face, but she continued. "And because Sen Guardian has disappeared, we must choose a new guardian. The planetary council met last night, and decided that Princess Hadesah Setsuna is to take up the post as soon as her child is born".

"WHAT!" Amodeaus exploded. "Doesn't Setsuna even get a say in her own destiny? You cannot force her to take up that post!"

"We _can _and we _will_. You're forgetting your place, _Amodeaus_, you're a Knight, not a prince, no matter what you'd like to think.

"Now, as I said, Setsuna will take up the post as soon as her child is born. Council dismissed".

Setsuna paled even further, and looked on the verge of tears herself. Her planetary symbol began to shine(5), but her voice was steady as she said, "I know what I must do, _Queen_, and I will do my duty".

With that she left the room, followed by Amodeaus. Queen Sora looked at Serenity coldly, and muttered, "This final act of idiocy has severed any ties Pluto may have had with the Silver Alliance, _Serenity_. Do not expect us to aid you when the Dark Kingdom arises and what you should have loved is taken from you(6)". She stared coldly at my _mother_, and followed her daughter from the room.

And it was then that I too lost any feelings I may have had for my _mother_. I cannot see how such an apathetic _tyrant _could ever be seen as 'a great and peaceful leader', to quote Senshi Phi'inam of Di'amreh. She had taken Setsuna's very _life _from her, and for that, I truly hated her.

_**(1) Maybe I didn't describe the way I look fully enough beforehand. My skin is white, like ivory, and my eyes are burgundy. My hair is silver-violet streaked with burgundy, and kept partially in two 'ondongoes', but most of my hair is loose and falls down to my ankles. Nepherina had exactly the same hairstyle, however her hair was thick and wavy, mine is fine and quite straight.**_

_**(2) Although Queen Domana Hotaru of Saturn is still alive, she has been in a state of sleep for nearly ten thousand years. The 'Council of Hades' rules in stead. Saturn does not have any Sailors aside from its dormant Queen, but council members represent her at events such as the one mentioned in this 'chapter' of my writings. Also, Saturn originally controlled the power of time, but after Saturn was sent into eternal sleep Pluto became time's guardian and the power of death was handed to the Saturnian council, along with the Silence Glaive, to be given to their Queen when she awakens.**_

_**(3) The Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars was once a planet known as Astrea. Astrea was destroyed during the last Youma invasion, and because it was so badly polluted by Dark Radiation it became uninhabitable. The surviving Astrea'ah population now inhabit the Eastern arm of the Kuiper Belt.**_

_**(4) Quari'rhii (Kwar-ree-ray) and Aquai'rhii (Ark-quar-ray) mean Lady of Fire and Lady of Water respectively in Starla'ahtisan(7).**_

_**(5) Whenever a sendoma, sen or senshi feels particularly emotional, their planetary symbol begins to glow. This glowing effect is usually triggered by strong negative emotions.**_

_**(6) She was right, however I will not go into much detail about this prophecy now, because you will have to read on to find out what she meant.**_

_**(7) Starla'ahtisan (Star-la-at-ee-san) is an ancient language that is only spoken in the Zhn'iam'jii (Jin-ee-am-key) sector of the universe. I knew what the names meant because I happen to be fluent in Terran, Galacxian, Ancient Lunariah, Ancient Saturniah, Ancient Solariah, Ancient Plutonian, Atlantican and Starla'ahtisan(8). This diary is written in Atlantican, because I am the only one on the Moon who can fluently read and write it, however I expect that this book will be translated into other languages depending on the sector of the Galactic Alliance it is published in.**_

_**(8) The official language of the Moon/Lunaria is Galacxian.**_


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve 

After my _mother's _decision to send Setsuna to guard the gates of time, I became withdrawn. Ami was on Nemesis, and Setsuna… well, I couldn't even begin to think of what to write to her after what _Queen Serenity _had decided to do to her. I was alone for a while; I could not make myself speak to anyone at all for over a month. However, this all changed in late June, when I was summoned to Pluto once again by Setsuna and her mother. I went, and while I was there I did all I could to help Setsuna, and I also trained to harness my powers. But on the final day of June all of that changed…

Setsuna looked exhausted; she had been in labour for twelve hours, so it wasn't surprising. The stress of knowing that she was to take up the post of Time Guardian had almost caused her to miscarriage, but both Setsuna and her daughter were fine.

Setsuna held the tiny babe and smiled at her. The child had inherited her father's pale skin, but had her mother's deep red eyes. There was a mop of pale pink curls on her head, and a trio of golden crescent moons on her forehead; that was the symbol of her father's kingdom, the Dark Moon. As for the pink hair, well, Amodeaus and I shared a common ancestor, Queen Lunetta, who had pale pink hair, so I think that was where it came from, but she might have inherited that trait from Setsuna's grandmother, who also had pink hair.

Setsuna had told her husband to go and rest; that she was fine and he should sleep- he hadn't slept for days- so Queen Sora and I were the only ones in the room with Setsuna and her child.

I noticed that the ancient Queen's eyes were filled with tears, not of joy, but sadness.

"Mother, what is wrong?" Setsuna said quietly.

"Setsuna… nothing is wrong… you must rest", the Queen sighed, and she stepped put of the room without ever having looked at her granddaughter…

On the first day of July, we were sitting beside Setsuna when we had some unwelcome guests. My mother stood in the door, flanked by the other planetary Queens.

"Queen Sora, it is time" she hissed. "Even you cannot defy the timeline".

"What are you talking about", Amodeaus hissed.

"Well, who do you think would look after that child, with Setsuna at the Gates of Time?"

"I would" he replied. Queen Serenity shook her head and laughed coldly.

"We are taking this child to the Crystal Millennium", Queen Pyro of Mars said. "That is what must happen in order for time to keep its course".

"What do you mean?"

"She means that the only reason Queen Sora tolerated your love affair is because if this child had not been born, then the entire time-stream would be disrupted. She is one of the most important individuals that will_ ever _be born", a new voice stated, and a familiar figure stepped out from behind the Queens. I had only seen her picture in Senshi history books, but I knew who she was; Senshi Metatron, the head Senshi of the Council of Gea, the base of the Galactic Alliance. Her skin was silvery in colour, her hair was the whitish grey colour of pure Ganamaedian silver, and her eyes were gold, and although she seemed young, those eyes betrayed the fact that to her even the ancient Plutonian Queen seemed an infant. Her fuku was purely silver, and styled exactly like the fukus we have in our star system, however a pair of metallic silver wings sprouted from her back and a golden aura surrounded her.

The Plutonian Queen's face became a contorted mask of loathing. She stood up and looked her silver haired, golden eyed senshi in the face.  
"What business is this of yours?" Queen Sora growled. "Pluto is a Non-Galactas planet; we are Sen, we have no need for your alliance. You hold no power here, now leave!"

Senshi Metatron shook her head. "No, young Sora, I will not leave. As I said, we are to take the child to the future; she is needed there".

"I won't let you", Setsuna hissed.

"But you must; it is you who will pay the price if the child does not go back, you are the Gate Guardian now", Metatron hissed, her gold eyes glinting with malice. She took the child out of Setsuna's arms and she and the planetary Queens left the room. Amodeaus started to run after them, but was stopped by Queen Sora.

"Amodeaus, I tried to prevent this happening, but now I realise that whatever happens time must run its course". She left the room. Amodeaus was holding back tears and I was shocked… but when we turned to Setsuna, we saw that her very heart and soul had been broken…

And it was then that I felt hatred for someone other than my family. My hatred of Senshi Metatron runs as deep now, years later, as it did the day she took Setsuna's child away.

When I asked Queen Sora why the child had been taken to the future, she, to my surprise, told me exactly why. The King and Queen of the Crystal Era were unable to have any children, so Setsuna's daughter was given to them. The child was named, not Hadesah Karma, but Tsukino Serenity (Rini) Usagi. And as for why she was the one taken, it was because millions would have died had she not been taken. However, when I asked who the King and Queen of the Crystal Era were, she would not tell me.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen 

Only three days had passed since Senshi Metatron had taken the child to the future, but something important was happening. The Royals of our Star System had gathered on Charon, just outside the time halls. Senshi Metatron and Keishi Osiris were also present.

I kept away from the intimidating Keishi. His hair was black as the sky of this planet, his skin was semitransparent and his eyes were blacker than death itself. He wore a silver knight's uniform, and a silver sword hung from his belt.

The single moon of Pluto was completely desolate, except for a single grand building that was falling into ruin. That building contained the Halls of Time.

I was extremely uncomfortable there, but Beryl, who was next to me, seemed to love it. Ami was shivering, but looking around in interest, Amaterasu looked ill and Rhea looked scared. But worst of all was Setsuna. Her tanned skin was practically the same greyish colour as the stones, and she was trembling. Amodeaus had hold of her so she didn't collapse with fright.

"Do you like it here, Setsuna", Senshi Metatron said in a taunting voice. "This is you're home for the rest of eternity now". Setsuna now looked ready to faint, and that was it, my temper, which I am normally good at controlling, snapped.

"Shut up", I growled at the Senshi leader.

"What did you say?" she asked, shocked.

"I told you to shut up!" I yelled. "You're a leader of Senshi, you should be helping others, not taunting them".

She studied me closely, "Senshi Moon, is it?"

"Iie", I replied. "Sendoma Solaris", I pointed to my Solar-symbol.

"I should have known" Senshi Metatron spat. "Your kind never cause anything but trouble".

"_Their kind _and _our kind _were one and the same until you two ascended to power", Ami said.

"Silence", the cold voice of Keishi Osiris boomed.

For a few seconds all was silent, and then I realised that Queen Sora's aura was glowing dark red, and that a staff made from obsidian and garnet as well as a set of obsidian keys rested in her hands. She handed them to Setsuna and said, "This is the garnet rod, and those are the four time keys; they are the weapons of the Time Guardian".

Setsuna was silent, but she nodded to show that she understood.

"Now you must go", Queen Sora said to her weeping daughter. Setsuna turned to Amodeaus and kissed him for the final time. She turned to me and said, "Thank you for your friendship, Rui-chan".

And with those final words she was gone, still weeping silently, into the Halls and into the mists of time. That was the last time I would ever see her…


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen 

Over the next seven years, I divided my time between Solaris, Terra and Mercury, only occasionally returning to the Moon. I did not visit Pluto anymore; it reminded me too much of Setsuna-chan.

But it was during one of those rare visits to the Moon that I must tell you about. My _sister _was fourteen at the time, and I was twenty-one.

I was walking through the gardens when I heard them rowing. I stopped, quite suddenly, and hid behind one of the hedges in order to listen.

"Thought you had more sense… he's betrothed to Venusi'ah Minako, not you… in _love_… he's your cousin!" _Queen Serenity _was screaming at my _sister._

"I _love _Endymion-koi, Mama. I don't _care _that we're closely blood-related! I don't care that he's ten years older than I am! I _love him_, and _nothing _will change that!" my _sister _yelled back.

"You fool!" _Serenity _screamed again. "You are as bad as your _sister_!"

"Look, _Mother_", _Sister _spat. "I have done nothing wrong, and neither has Onee-Sama".

"Why do you refer to her with such respect? She hates all of us, you know".

"Onee-Sama has every right to hate us", my _sister _said quietly. "You should have loved her, Mama, like you loved me, but you didn't, and now you've lost both of us".

_Queen Serenity _stormed off, furious, and my _sister _ran over to where I was, crying.

"Why did you say that?" I asked, directly speaking to her for the first time.

"Because it's true", she said quietly. "I always thought you hated us for no reason, but I recently discovered that you hate us because Mama abandoned you after I was born, and pretty much disowned you when you became a sendoma.

"And you hate me too, because I was raised to be just like her… I _used to _be like her. I love you as a sibling, Onee-Sama; I always have, no matter how much you hated me. And I won't listen to _Mama_ anymore, not ever again".

I looked at her then for the first time in years. She was just a little golden-haired, blue-eyed child. That's all she was, not an attention-seeking monster like I'd always assumed. I also noticed that she was tiny for her age; just under five-feet tall (I was about five foot five inches tall when I was her age), which resulted in a foot difference in our heights.

She looked at me, seeming to be a weeping angel, and cried, "why does she hate us? _Why_? She's our _mother_".

"She's no mother; she's a _tyrant _Serena. She's always been like that. Besides, there's a reason she hates anyone who intermarries; she despises the Solarisah and the royal family there are forced to intermarry". She looked at me, amazed that I was talking to her civilly and calling her by her name.

"I'll see you around, Onee-Sama", she said and walked off.

A couple of weeks later _Serenity _held a banquet for some reason. Nothing went wrong, well not until just after the banquet itself had finished, when _Serenity _stood up and began to speak.

"As many of you here will know, I held a meeting with the Luna Council earlier this month. We then reached a decision that when I die the Moon is to be ruled be ruled by Serena".

I almost choked on my wine; what the _Hell _was she saying? It was my birthright to become Queen when she died! She continued to speak, and I could not help but hear.

"We decided this because my eldest daughter has not inherited the powers of Lunara. So from now on…"

I couldn't listen to anymore. I stood up and glared at her darkly. All eyes were on me, but I didn't care.

"So" I hissed. "You would disown me simply because I have not inherited Lunar powers? That's _it Serenity_! I've put up with you for long enough! I renounce the title Crowned Princess _and _the name Tsukiah Selene Rui! From now on I am Solarisah Rui! I will leave for Solaris tomorrow, and don't expect me to _ever _return here!"

I stared at my _sister_. So, she had planed this, had she? I didn't care either way. I just turned on my heel and ran from the room, knocking a bottle of wine from the table and causing it to spill onto the floor like blood; blood, like the fact that my own flesh and blood had disowned me for no reason.


	16. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen 

I have no doubt that my aunt, uncle and cousins were surprised when I unexpectedly arrived on Sol with a bag containing all my possessions. Aunt Artemis was infuriated by my _mother's _decision to rob me of my crown. However, she did not believe that my _sister _had known about my mother's plan. When I asked her why she thought that, she replied that now, because both she and Endymion were first in line to their respective thrones they were forbidden- by all Galacxian and Non-Galactas laws- to marry. I stayed on Solaris for about three months, but we then received a letter from Beryl, saying that we should visit her on Earth.

Ice. All we could see was ice. We had just arrived at Beryl's Arctic palace and aside from the shuttle-port and the palace itself all we could see was ice. Amaterasu shivered; she and Rhea were not used to such cold climates, and neither was I.

We were ushered inside, and found Beryl in one of the drawing rooms, waiting.

"Well, it is about time you arrived" she smiled. We sat around for a while; warming up by the fire and drinking tea, but Beryl suddenly grew serious as though there was something we needed to know.

"Cousins, I called you here because I have been sensing strong Dark Vibes around this area", Beryl said.

"Why do you need us to help track it down?" Rhea asked.

"Simple. First, one Sendoma would be useless against such a powerful force but four would stand a chance. Second, I need permission from our leader to go ahead".

They turned to me, and I nodded silently.

"It sounds like we may be able to track down some of the Youma who caused Setsuna to have to become time Guardian" Rhea said.

"What, you mean _Queen Serenity_?" I asked, and they laughed even though I hadn't meant it as a joke.

"How do you know it was Youma that killed Sen Guardian?" Amaterasu asked.

"How do you know that she's dead?" Rhea shot back.

Beryl rolled her eyes, and I said, "So, we'll go out tomorrow and find the source of the Dark Energy that Beryl was talking about. Agreed?"

"Agreed", they chorused.

We had been walking for hours when we finally reached our destination. I felt fit to drop from the strength of the Dark Power coming from the immediate area.

"Hey, look! I've found something" yelled Beryl, who was staring at the snow.

"What?" Amaterasu asked as we rushed over to where Beryl was digging through the snow with her hands.

"Oh for goodness sake Beryl, move" I muttered, and as soon as she was out of the way I yelled "SOLARIS PHOENIX FLAMES IGNIGTE!"

"STARFIRE LIGHT BEAMS BLIND!" Amaterasu yelled.

"SUNFLARE RADIATION BLAST!" Rhea screamed.

Our three fire attacks combined and melted the snow away, and now we saw it for the first time; there was an entrance carved into the rock. But an entrance to what?

Rhea, Amaterasu and I followed Beryl through the opening and down, down, down a set of steps worn steps that had been roughly hewn into the rock. Amaterasu activated her power and emitted some light so that we could see where we were going. I couldn't help but notice the carvings in the walls; they were runes, but they were like nothing I had ever seen before.

After about twenty minutes the steps abruptly stopped, and we found ourselves on level ground. I inhaled deeply, for I could now see the ruins of part of what was once a great city. I knew where we were, and I was surprised that we were all still alive…

"I know where we are" I whispered, my voice echoing off the walls as though repeated by an endless army of demons. "We're in the heart if the ancient necropolis Se'oh Domana… we're at the centre of the Dark Kingdom".


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen 

"I know where we are" I whispered, my voice echoing off the walls as though repeated by an endless army of demons. "We're in the heart if the ancient necropolis Se'oh Domana… we're at the centre of the Dark Kingdom".

Amaterasu turned to me and gasped. "You cannot be serious".

"I am".

"But Se'oh Domana was destroyed nearly two-hundred-thousand-years ago!" Amaterasu hissed. "I mean… Atlantis didn't even exist then… Nor the Solarisah Kingdom… and Sen Khi still ruled Saturn… The Galactic Alliance hadn't even been formed…"

"It's kept in this state by Fea Doma Klervi (1)" Beryl hissed, and Rhea and Amaterasu paled.

"But even Fea Doma Klervi couldn't keep a city even in a state of partial ruin for so long" I said.

"Oh, it could" Beryl replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can sense it".

"I want to turn back" Amaterasu muttered.

"Well we're not" I hissed. "We've got this far haven't we? Now _come on_".

We walked on through the necropolis, the dead city until we came to a building that was still completely intact. It was an ancient temple, I could somehow tell. I stared at it, and I too sensed the Dark Energy and the Fea Doma Klervi that came from inside it.

"What's _in _there?" Rhea mused.

"I'm almost afraid to find out" Amaterasu replied, but Beryl was already making her was up the many steps to the door. I rushed after her, and Amaterasu and Rhea followed me, not wishing to be left behind.

I counted the worn steps as I walked. One hundred, two hundred, five hundred… I lost count after that. It seemed to take forever to climb up to the temple itself, although it couldn't have taken more than twenty-five minutes.

We did not stop to rest at the top of the steps; we just carried on and walked into the temple.

I began to shiver; I knew that we shouldn't have been there, but I carried on and ignored the fact that every instinct I had was burning inside and telling me to run.

Despite the fact that it was blacker than death inside the temple we could somehow see everything as clearly as if it were mid-day. I began to feel sick then, and wonder what on Solaris had possessed me to enter this temple of the Devil.

I felt a cloak brush past me and started.

"Did you feel that?" I asked the others, all of whom nodded.

"What was that th…" Rhea began to say, but we all felt another _thing _pass us.

"Where are they coming from?" Amaterasu breathed. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and somehow I knew where those _beings_ were going.

"This way", I said, and took off running. I heard Rhea yelling for me to slow down, but I couldn't; it was as if I really had been possessed. I lost count of how many turns I took and where I went, but all I remember is that after a while I suddenly stopped, and realised that I could see a strangely dark light coming from the chamber in front of me. It was so eerie, so ominous, it was as though we were dead, just like the city, and that was the only reason we could enter this temple. I felt a hand on my shoulder and realised that Beryl, Amaterasu and Rhea had caught up with me.

"Why did you run off like that?" Beryl asked. "It was like you'd been possessed".

I shook my head and continued to stare at the chamber in front of us. I looked more closely, and saw a robed figure in the doorway. It said nothing, but I could see that it wanted us to follow it inside.

I stared at the others, and for some reason we all stepped forward and into the chamber where the robed figure. When we entered that small inner-sanctum, I saw that a huge black fire burnt inside one wall, and many more of the robed figures knelt in front of it. And it was then I realised that in front of the black fire was a stone. It was colourless and around nine feet high and three feet wide. But what was even more terrifying was what was inside the stone; it was a woman, or at least that's what it looked like. However, it was completely naked and its skin was black as the fire that burnt behind it. Its hair was also black and fell loose and pooled onto bottom of the stone. Its eyes were white; pure white with no pupils, and a row of equally white fangs were visible in its open mouth. Its face was twisted into an expression of rage and madness, and on its forehead was a jet-black stone that shone slightly red in the darkness.

We were certainly possessed by some demons then, as Beryl, Amaterasu, Rhea and I simultaneously reached out and touched the stone which held that frightful creature. The stone began to crack, and there was a blast of Dark Energy so powerful that it knocked us to the ground. I was merely shaken, but Beryl, who had taken the bunt on the blast, was coughing up black blood.

I looked up and saw it towering over me. Its black face was curved into a smile, and its hooded white eyes stared down at us. It stood around seven feet tall, and pointed, elf-like ears could just be seen beneath its dark hair.

The dark, robed figures were prostrate in front of the creature, as were we.

"All hail Queen Metallia, overlord of Chaos", the cry rose from around the room. "All hail Queen Metallia! Hail!"

I almost screamed; of all the things we could have awoken, it was _her_! She was Queen of Darkness, the second only to Chaos in the Galactic Wars that occurred before the Council of Gea was formed. I braced myself and waited for the final blow to come, but it didn't. I found myself being pulled to my feet by one of the robed figures, and standing in front of Queen Metallia…

"So, I have been awoken from my two-hundred-millennia sleep… by four children?" she eyed us carefully, and shrieked with laughter. "I wait two-hundred-millennia, and I am woken not by my faithful slaves… but by a quartet of children". She looked at each of us, and smiled darkly.

"I see. You four will help me to gain power over this world and over whatever Ginzuishou this Star System now holds" she hissed; it was not a request, it was an order.

"We won't help you" Rhea growled.

"Oh, you will", Metallia replied. "Here I see you, four young sendoma. One of whom has been robbed of her birthrights, two of whom have no throne to ascend to, and one who will be forced into marriage in order to maintain and ancient tradition. You will all join me; join me, and you shall have revenge. Join me, and we shall conquer Tsuki, Lunara, Luna, the Moon, what ever it is called in this time! Join me, and power will be yours".

We tried not to listen, but the more she spoke, the more we found ourselves willing to subject to her will. Beryl was the first to crack; she fell into a bow in front of Metallia, and said, "I am your faithful servant, my Queen". With that her Earth symbol mutated into a dark green gemstone. We cracked soon after. Amaterasu's symbol became a ruby-like gemstone, Rhea's became an amber and my own Solar symbol mutated into a dark, garnet sun.

And that was that. We had awoken Metallia, and started what would be the beginning of the end for the Silver Millennia.

**_(1)_**_**Fea Doma Klervi is the Galacxian term for 'Immortal Dark Magic'.**_


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen 

We plotted for nearly a year until we were ready to carry out our plan to attack the Moon. Beryl somehow managed to get her brother's four guardian generals, Jedite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite, to join with Metallia as well.

No one except ourselves could see the change to our planetary symbols, so no one ever suspected a thing. Beryl became second in command to Metallia. Amaterasu and Rhea concentrated on training our troops of youmas for battle, while I became the brain of the operation. And it was on the final day of June, just before my sister's sixteenth birthday, that we attacked.

No one on the Moon even expected any kind of attack until it was too late. The air smelt of blood within minutes because we had slaughtered so many guards.

Survivors raised the alarm and I smiled; my plan was going perfectly. If the Queen appeared, which I knew she would, I would be able to kill her.

The battle raged on, Youma against soldier, General and Sendoma against Senshi. I laughed maniacally; during my time at the Dark Kingdom, I had developed a love of blood and death.

"Rui-chan!" a voice screamed. "Iie! What are you _doing_". It was Ami, Sailor Mercury.

"What do you mean", I smiled sweetly. "I am only fighting for what I believe is right".

"I told you, Ami-chan; Sendoma cannot be trusted" the voice of Sailor Mars spat. "_MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND_!"

I smirked back and hit her with twice the force. "_SOLARIS DEMON FLAMES ENVELOPE_!" My new demonic attack hit her square in the chest, and she fell back badly burnt.

The battle raged on. I killed many soldiers and knights, but I did not get the chance to kill _Queen Serenity _or any of the _Senshi_. I saw the Senshi sacrifice themselves to protect my _sister_.

"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"

They chorused. They threw their heishen pens into the air; their energy left their heishen pens and formed a protective aura around Endymion and Serena. They fell onto the steps of the palace, dead, their blood staining the ground.

It all happened so quickly; a bolt of pure energy from my sister's silver crystal struck Metallia. Her body began to disintegrate, but her soul fled and went into Beryl's body. Beryl's- or rather Metallia's- eyes lost all colour, she turned to Endymion and Serena and hissed, "So, Endo, you don't recognise me?"

"What?" Endymion asked.

"You heard. But then you haven't seen me in two-hundred-millennia" she smiled. "I am sorry to have to see you in such sad circumstances, my dear brother".

"Beryl, it's not you, is it?"

"Iie, I am Metallia" she replied. "But you have been corrupted. You are useless to me" she raised her hand and formed a sword out of dark energy. Then, she drove the sword through Endymion's heart. Serena screamed; she grabbed the sword, weeping, and dug it into her own heart. Finally there was a blast of light, Beryl/Metallia fell to the ground, dead. My mother was weeping, she lifted her hands and used the last of her power to save the other's souls. They drifted through time, and she passed away with tears in her eyes.

I stood there, stunned. It had all happened so quickly. Amaterasu and Rhea came over to me; both were injured and crying. I looked over the scene of death and desolation; I looked at the dead bodies. I had helped cause all this death… I had planned it… I had the blood of millions of innocents on my hands.

And then my semi-trance was broken. I could think clearly for the first time in about a year. My garnet stone shattered and my Solar Symbol began to glow. My soul too shattered and I began to cry for the first time in years. Tears fell down my face as I fell to the floor, sobbing. I lost control; I could not stop crying; all the emotions I had kept bottled up, all the emotions that had led me to this, came spilling out in a river of tears.

I had finally figured out who it was I truly hated; and it wasn't my mother or sister or anyone else; I truly hated _myself_ for what I'd done.

Amaterasu, Rhea and I stood there, in the desolation, and wept for what we had done.

After that we had fled to Solaris. everyone was shocked at what we'd done; they did not strip us of our powers, they just made us undergo a set of tasks in order to be shrived of our sins and heal our souls. But my soul will never heal. I have done too much wrong to ever be truly healed again…


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

I don't suppose you know me now; not even after reading this, but then again, I don't even know myself. I _was _Crowned Princess Tsukiah Selene Rui of the Moon; now I am Solarisah Rui of Solaris. They planned to give the crown to my younger sister instead, but they never had the chance.

You see not long ago, people would have thought of me as a bastardised princess who had been forced from her title and disowned from her kingdom. They would have spoken among themselves, said that I was evil. I was a sendoma, not a senshi, you see, and people think sendoma are evil; most are not, but I am because of what I did.

Now they don't remember me; there is no one left to remember; I destroyed the kingdom I was born to. I would be glad if I died now; I cannot see how death could be any worse than life. I will never ever recover from what I did; I destroyed the Silver Millennia, all because of my corruption and jealousy.

And now I will end my writings. I am Rui, the damned _'Princess'_, and that was the story of my _life_.


End file.
